chusavathfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Fun (Singapore Noodles)
Mei Fun... the Fun Curry This is a relatively easy dish to learn to make, but tricky to make well. It was given to me as part of a family cookbook given to Kristen and Me for our wedding. Here are some tricks and pitfalls that I have learned about over the years... #Don't accidentally buy (and/or improvise with) bean noodles. The noodles required for this recipe are very thin opaque white rice noodles (mei fun). They look very much like bean noodles which are very thin translucent noodle that comes out clear and very slippery when cooked. They are used for soups usually, but don't make good curried noodles at all. #Soft noodles- Don't try to rush softening the noodles by boiling them or by using hot water to soak them. This leads to white curried mush. If you have very ignorant house guests, they might not notice... but I wouldn't chance it. If the dish looks too wet when you cook it, cooking it longer will only make things worse!!! #For those people who don't like shrimp, you can substitute thinly sliced ham (canned will work) and/or 3 eggs whisked, fried into a thin omelet and sliced into strips #This dish makes great leftovers and microwaves really well. #Flycogen 14:29, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Ingredients *1 Package Rice Stick noodles (Mei Fun) *1 Pound Medium Shrimp *2 Cups Mung Bean Sprouts, rinsed and drained *1 Red Bell Pepper, cut into 1/4 in thin strips, about 2 inches long *1 Green Bell Pepper, cut into 1/4 in thin strips, about 2 inches long *2 Carrrots, julienned *2 Green Onions, sliced *1 Large Yellow Onion, sliced *3 Teaspoons Minced Ginger (or 1 teaspoon dried ginger powder) *3 Cloves Garlic, crushed and minced *4 tablespoons vegetable oil *3 tablespoons curry powder (Chinese or Vietnamese) *Sauce **1/4 Cup Chicken Stock (or water if you are short of stock or vegetarian) **1/2 Tsp brown sugar **1/2 tsp salt **1/4 tsp ground pepper Directions #Mix the sauce ingredients in a bowl and set aside #Soak the rice noodles in lukewarm water for 15-20 minutes untill slightly softened #Shell and Devein the Shrimp and soak in salty water for 5 minutes then drain well #Heat 2 Tablespoons of oil in a wok #Fry the shrimp until pink all around and set them aside #Add 2 more tablespoons oil into the wok and reheat #Add the curry powder to the oil, stir for 30 seconds #Add the ginger and garlic, fry until light brown #Add and stir fry the vegetables in the following order, at about 30 second intervals: carrots, onions, green pepper, red pepper, mung beans #Add the shrimp back into the wok and stir in the green onions and sauce #Stir the noodles into the wok and combine well until the sauce is absorbed #Add SMALL ammounts of water or stock as needed if the noodles are too dry #Season with salt/pepper/curry to taste #Serve hot. Category:Recipes Category:Content Category:Browse Category:Noodles